


Never Alone Again

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: This time last year, she’d been stuck in the wrong world. Alone.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 2





	Never Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt a href=https://imgur.com/a/tOV03jr>holiday kisses for the [AdventDrabbles Community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Also, assuming MS Word isn't lying to me, a drabble that's actually a drabble! Woohoo!

This time last year, she’d been stuck in the wrong world. Alone. No sense of time. Just surviving, and when she was exhausted, dreaming of her other self’s life in her world.

Looked even rougher than Kaia’s had been.

This year was something she couldn’t have dreamed of. The most she’d dared to hope was that Claire was alive. To be holding her, trading kisses with her under blinking tree lights, that was something there wasn’t even a word for. Not miracle. Not blessing. Just … Claire.

There were still monsters. There was still fighting. But not alone. Never again alone.


End file.
